Tomorrow
by CircleKay
Summary: Switched at birth unknowingly, Buffy discovers her real family is just as screwed up as she is. Takes place during and after SPN's "Dead Man's Blood" Post- Chosen
1. Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I do not own the concepts of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel or Supernatural.....I'm not as awesome as the people that do own those shows.)**

**This is a response to the **Challenge 4530: Little Girl Lost by kerrykhat **from Twisting the Hellmouth**

**-Switched at birth unknowingly, Buffy discovers a family just as screwed up as she is. Takes place during and after SPN's "Dead Man's Blood" Post- Chosen**

**- Events after "Dead Man's Blood" will be different in the SPN universe.**

**-Title of story is inspired from Ozzy Osborne's song "Tomorrow"**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was something about having something to slay after one was angry. Buffy had just come from the police station, and witnessing what she thought impossible, Faith willingly giving herself up to the authorities. Beside not only was she angry with the whole Faith thing, she was angry with Angel as well for siding her nemesis slayer sister. A good slay in an LA graveyard is just what she needed before she headed back to Sunnydale. This was not how she planned to spend her birthday.

She could hear someone, walking in the graveyard; even overtop the sounds of the city. Vampire? Perhaps...it was worth checking out. It turned out to be just a man, visiting a grave. What struck odd was that it was nearing ten at night, not the usual time to be visiting the dearly departed. Buffy approached cautiously though, just in case. "You know," she called out, getting the man's attention, "visiting a graveyard at night is likely to attract unwanted attention." The man's attention was surly attained as he bolted to a standing position with a gun in his hand. Buffy quickly put her hands up in defence. "Whoa there, don't get trigger happy on me, I was just saying. It can be dangerous."

"You're one to talk, you should be here either." The man said, "Like you said, it's dangerous."

"Touche," Buffy said, "Do you really need to be holding that thing still?" she motioned to the gun; she could see that he was sizing her up. He then did put the gun away, back into some coat pocket.

The man looked back down at the grave that he had been kneeling at, Buffy inched closer to the man, more for the sole purpose of being able to get to him better in case some vampire or demon popped into the picture from out of nowhere. "I only got to city a couple hours ago, and it was important to visit today. She would have been nineteen today."

Buffy raised an eyebrow, that fact was just way to creepy in her opinion. Buffy was close enough now to see the name of the tombstone, 'Elizabeth Winchester' "Wow, that is just ten shades of creepy right there," Buffy said out loud, but she could see that she was getting a look from the man, "Sorry, just a weird coincidence, the fact that she was born on the same day as me, and we kinda have the same name, not that I go by that name anyway."

"I'm sure there are plenty of people born on this day." The man replied, he probably thought she meant just the day and not the same year.

"No, I mean, today is my nineteen birthday as well. Hell, in this very city in fact....." Buffy was starting to ramble on when something caught her eye, a vampire was stalking them. "Look Mr. Winchester," she said, assuming that was his name, "as good as this conversation is going, I don't think we should be here anymore. There's been reports of gang member hanging out here, and they like doing the while PCP thing."

"Gangs on PCP eh? You do know that is the ultimate code word for Vampire." The man turned to look back as what Buffy was looking at.

"Oh, so you went into the graveyard at night anyway, knowing about vampires. You're crazier than I thought." Buffy stated.

"You're one to talk, what exactly is a little girl like you doing in a graveyard at this time anyway. You know my excuse."

"I'd love to chat, but there are more pressing matters, if you'll just excuse me, I've been waiting for this all night." Buffy excused herself not even reprimanding him for calling her 'little', and started running the direction of the Vampire.

It was when John Winchester got a really good look at her that he noticed that her looked reminded him of someone, reminded him of his Mary. But that was impossible, wasn't it? It was then that his cell phone rang, he's son Dean on the other end. Seeing the girl take care of the Vampire, John left the cemetery. He wouldn't return to the cemetery until a year from then as he had done so year after year. But now, something was nagging at him about this slip of a girl and a possible connection to his daughter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Eric Kripke, therefore I do not own what they have created!

AN: Thanks for the reviews; I truly thank all of you that have reviewed. I really like reviews...hehe

Updated AN: I'm sorry to all my readers of this story...it seems that I've neglected updated the story on , while I've had a couple chapter's up on TtH

Chapter 1

John Winchester had heard some bad news from Manning, Colorado. A fellow hunter and good friend Daniel Elkins had been viciously attack by what the local authorities could describe as a bear attack in the old man's home. But being a hunter himself, and knowing what the old man's specialty was, it could only be one thing that got him, vampires. John arrived in Manning as quickly as he could, only to find that his son's, Sam and Dean, had beat him there. John stayed out of view however, keeping watch over his boys to make sure that they weren't being followed at all and in any danger.

Now John was sitting in the hotel room, his boys asleep in their beds, listening to the police scanner. It was dangerous being here with them, having them altogether was like painting a bright neon target saying 'Come get us!' It was then that he heard the call come in on the scanner that would give them a lead on a possible lead on the vampires. John stood up and called out for his boys, "Sam, Dean...let's go... "

Sam and Dean roused from their sleep groggy wondering what was going on. "Picked up a police call" John explained.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"A Couple called 911, found a body in the street...cops got there, everyone was missing...it's the vampires." John said matter of fact like.

"How do you know?" Sam questioned.

John didn't miss this part, Sam questioning. "Just follow me ok?" he said, trying not to sound impatient, heading out the door.

"Vampires...heh...gets funnier every time I hear it." Dean muttered as he grabbed his stuff and followed his brother and Dad out the door.

John had paused when got to his truck, he saw across the parking lot of the motel a girl, with blonde hair. She was somewhat familiar, like he had seen her before. She was climbing onto a red sports motorcycle. John briefly saw her face and knew exactly where he had seen this girl before. The girl put on her helmet and was off on her way. "Dad!" a voice brought John attention back to reality. "You ok, you look like you've seen a ghost," Dean was concerned, "You know, as if you have never seen a ghost before and this is the first time."

"Never mind, let's just go," John replied as he shook his head and got into his truck.

''''''''''''~~~~~~~~~~~````````````

"No, I didn't find it, someone must have gotten to it first, or the vamps did." Buffy was currently on her motorcycle talking to Giles via her Bluetooth device. With her helmet on it was easier to hear him over the hum of the bike. "Don't worry Giles, I know. As much as I don't like guns it's a good idea to get it before it falls into the wrong hands." And with that the conversation ended.

Daniel Elkins had been a friend of Giles, more so a friend to the old Watchers council. Though years ago there had been a falling out and Daniel had gone on his way. Now he was dead, dead by vampires. Giles had sent to go and investigate the situation. To slay the vamps that killed him, and retrieve a particular piece of weaponry made by some guy in the 1800s or something. Buffy never did pay much attention to the particulars. Supposedly the gun could kill anything supernatural, so it would be in the best interest to keep the gun within the hold of the New Watcher's Council.

Buffy came to stop when she came across a police block on the road. She had heard about this unfortunate event which led her out here in the first place. These Vampires needed slaying, and the day would turn into night soon enough. Buffy spun the bike around to go another route. She saw a pickup truck, and a black sweet looking old style car. She wasn't really one to remember such things and make and model of cars. The people from the two cars looked interested in either trying to get past the police barricade or the police matter at hand.

There was something familiar about the older man who got out of the pickup truck, like she had seen him before but couldn't place where. It kept bugging her that she had seen that man before, all the way to hunting where the vampires' nest.

After what seemed like forever in her head, Buffy notices that same pickup truck and black car, in front of her? Did she miss a turn, letting them get ahead of her? She really hoped they were just normal people that would keep traveling and not be hunting the vampires as well. The sun had gone down awhile ago. The two vehicles drove for a bit and then suddenly the car drove ahead of the truck and stopped, blocking the road. Buffy was sure that she could get by, being on a motorcycle and all, but she slowed down a bit. Buffy observed and confrontation between the occupants of the two vehicles.

After the confrontation seemed to be over, Buffy's approach was now noticeable to the three guys. Buffy was once again able to observe the older guy, and seeing him in the dark rather than the light of day, helped in remembering where she had seen him before. It was in LA, around her birthday one year, back when she still occasionally saw her dad. She had seen this man in a cemetery, mourning someone lost long ago. By the look of things, he had recognized her too as she took off her helmet.

"Go back to town, you don't need to be here." He told her angrily, for some reason. He must have been riled up.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, ordering me around?" Buffy asked, a bit miffed, as she got off the bike. She put the helmet onto the seat.

"You're after them as well." He stated rather than ask. "I don't need to keep watch over an extra person. You may think you are a good hunter, but we got it covered."

Buffy would need to take care of this now, before they got themselves killed. She moved up closer to the older man, and although she wasn't tall enough to look him straight in the eyes, she stood up to him anyway. "If I let you three go do what you were doing, you are going to end up dead. There is no way you three can take on a nest of vampires, especially at night." Buffy had no idea what their level of experience was with dealing with vampires, but she wasn't going to take the chance.

"So you are going to do it yourself?" this time one of the others spoke up, he was slightly shorter than the other younger guy. She could feel his eyes rake across her from top to bottom.

"It's my job!" Buffy stated, still holding her ground.

"We are going to wait until morning before taking care of the vampires. If you are going to come along, we might as well work together." This was curious; the older guy was changing his tune about the situation. "John Winchester," he introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake, "these are my boys, Sam and Dean."

Buffy shook his hand, she might as well make the most out of things, and John seemed headstrong in being a part of this, "Buffy Summers." She head a snicker form one of the boys, "You think my name is funny?" giving the guy a death glare, he wised up.

They all went back to their vehicles and drove off towards the vampires.

''''''''''''~~~~~~~~~~~````````````


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Eric Kripke, therefore I do not own what they have created!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

"I've got company with me, Giles," Buffy was talking on her cell phone with her Watcher. It was protocol, to check in every so often. Even if she were the most senior Slayer, with more experience than the other girls, as Giles had put it, it was up to her to set an example. When they had spoken last, it had been before she met up with the Winchesters, and before her slayfest had been delayed. Buffy had told him that she would call him once she was done.

The Winchesters were currently preparing to go into the vamps' layer, and what seemed to be a little pow-wow pep talk, while she was off away from them, talking on the phone. She was far enough away to have some privacy. "Main guy's name is John Winchester, and the other two are his sons. I tried to get them not to go after dangerous vampires, but hey...they didn't listen. So now, not only do I have a lot of vamps to dust, but I also have to babysit."

"Perhaps you should call of the mission then," Giles suggested, she could practically hear him cleaning his glasses. "Are you sure these vampires have the colt?"

"If I don't go with them and keep an eye out, they are just going to go in there by themselves. And I sure hope they have the colt, or I'm going to be really grumpy, more than I already am." Buffy told him, reverting back to old high school whining Buffy.

"Very well, Buffy, be careful. Call when the situation is under control, I love you Buffy." Giles ended the conversation with his affections.

"Love ya too Giles." Buffy hung up the phone and turned back to where the Winchester's were by their cars, looking through their assortment of weapons. "Nice arsenal." She could tell that they jumped a bit at her sudden appearance behind them. Could they blame her for being stealthy?

"We have an extra machete if you think you can handle it." Dean offered as he held it out to her.

Buffy walked over to her bike and loosened the straps on her bag that was tied to the side. "Nah, that's ok, I'm good." Buffy then pulled out a scythe from the bag. It wasn't THE scythe, that one was held under lock and key, only used in special cases, like an apocalypse. This scythe was a replica, it looked the same, but it didn't sing like the original. Ever since she found the scythe when she pulled it from the stone, she had favoured fighting with it.

Buffy slung the scythe to rest on one of her shoulders as she looked to the boys. They had just seen her pull a large weapon out of a smallish bag. Buffy just shook her head, "It's just a bit of magic boys. Now, are we going to kill some vampires or what?"

One by one, the Winchesters entered the farmhouse by a window, with Buffy following behind them. Dean, being the last of the guys to enter turned around to help Buffy in, since there were some height issues, seeing as the window was a little high and Buffy was a little short. But Buffy was able to boost herself up and go through the window with no assistance at all, leaving a smirking Buffy and a confused Dean.

John was able to communicate through hand signals of where to go and what to do. Buffy was reminded of the military, and since Buffy and the military were not something that mixed well, she had no clue what he told his boys. Sam and Dean seemed to know what they were doing, getting to the innocent people that were being held by the vampires. Buffy took the initiative and followed John who was moving toward a secluded part of the farmhouse, away from the masses of vampires sleeping in cots.

Buffy was starting suspect that John had another motive for coming in here other than to kill the vampires. As it was, her vampire spidy sense was a bit wonky; these vampires didn't feel like your garden variety vamps. John and Buffy came across a small room that had a bed and in the center of the bed laid Dracula and Vamperella. It would seem that both Buffy and John eyed the cult from the holster hanging from the bed post. John was in the lead, so he headed for it first, he was about to grab the gun when a terrible screeching noise came from the main area of the farmhouse. This distracted both John and Buffy and they didn't notice that the occupants from the bed woke up from the noise as well.

The male vampire was quick to know John across the room, and Buffy was quick to raise her weapon to strike. John threw something at the window causing the sunlight to shine through, the vampires cowering away from it. The female started coming after them and John quickly yelled out "Boys, run!" Buffy knocked the chick vamp down and followed after John who was leaving the room. Buffy grumbled to herself, she came here to kill all the vamps and get the gun, not to retreat. And she was pissed at John, he was after the same gun she was after.

Now, between them and the exit, were a dozen or so vampires, none of which seemed to have their game face on. Buffy thought that this was odd as she knocked on over with a side kick. She didn't have time to be overly observant, but John seemed to be taking care of himself quite nicely, fending off the vampires while they traveled closer to the door.

John was finally out the door and as a finale blow Buffy shoved the pointy wood end of her scythe right into the heart of one of the vampires. The vamp just looked up at her showing off some weird looking teeth and started to laugh. "Nice try girlie," he told her, and Buffy kept stumbling back in surprise. The vampire didn't make peace with his dust maker, and she was 100% sure she didn't miss the heart. These vampires were defiantly different from the run of the mill vamps she was used to.

Buffy came running up the hill, John, Sam and Dean were at the top by the vehicles. "Did you really just try and stake a vampire?" John asked her, as if she just did something really wacky.

"Well, it usually works. But something tells me that they are different than the average bear. When were you going to tell me that you were after the gun as well?" Buffy asked, her arms crossed waiting for an explanation.

"You want the colt?" John asked.

"I asked first," Buffy insisted.

"We need the gun to kill a demon," John explained to the simplest.

"Any demon in particular, or are you just gun happy?" Buffy asked, wanting more information.

"This yellow-eyed son of bitch killed our mother," Dean piped up, his tone and demeanour clearly one of seriousness.

"Oh, so you're on a vendetta." Buffy didn't let up on her snarkyness.

"It killed her 22 years ago, and we haven't been able to do so yet, this gun is our best bet." John told her. Buffy averted her eyes, now realizing that this whole revenge was many years in the making and not some random I'm-going-to-get-myself-killed vendetta. Buffy, for a brief moment, put herself in their shoes, of how far she would be willing to go to kill anything that killed a loved one.

"Ok," Buffy said deciding on something right then, "Ok, if a stake through the heart is clearly not going to work, what will?"

"We need to get some dead man's blood, its poison to them. We'll capture the female and use her as leverage. We'll get that gun one way or another." John said, once again with the take charge tone, he turned to move to his truck.

"Are there other ways to kill them other than that?" Buffy asked, not moving an inch.

John turned around, clearly annoyed by more questions. "Decapitation!" he told her, "Any more questions?"

Buffy didn't answer; instead she turned around and marched down the hill heading back toward the farmhouse. All three guys cried out with alarm. "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

Buffy was walking back to the farmhouse; she knew they were watching her. They probably thought she was crazy for walking back in there on purpose with the vampire fully awake and ready for her. The first vampire she came across was the vamp that she tried to stake. With one swift motion, his head came off with the swing of her scythe, "Don't ever call me girlie!" Buffy told him as an afterthought, she looked up at the other vampires, "Who's next?"

"Dad? What are we going to do?" Sam asked.

John just shook his head, "There's nothing we can do, she's dead." He could not understand why the girl would do something like that. Any one of them that walked in there with them all awake was clearly suicide. John was about to tell Sam and Dean to go back to the hotel when a sudden crash noise came from the farmhouse.

One of the vamps had been thrown out of the house with some force, out into the sun. He looked angry and marched right back into the house. Perhaps a closer look would be warranted. John headed down the hill, his boys following behind. At the entrance to the farmhouse were corpses of vampires, headless and really dead. John was confused with disbelief that Buffy, a girl of small stature could dish out a body count like this, by herself. Even with the three of them it would be hard.

Slowly, John, followed by his boys, entered the house, taking extreme caution. Buffy was still alive, in the middle of the room fighting the main female vampire. Buffy seemed to have lost her weapon and was fighting hand to hand with the vamp. There were no other vampires around that John could see, so John kept to the walls and traveled back to where the small room was. He quickly backed up when he saw the main vampire guy coming towards them.

Sam found Buffy's scythe and picked it up, "Buffy," he called and tossed it to her when she looked. Buffy stunned the vampire chick with a spinning kick followed by the swift slicing of the scythe at the neck region.

"KATE!" The last remaining vampire called out to his fallen love. His eyes smouldered with anger for the one who killed Kate. "You will pay for this."

"Gee, you think you could have come up with a better line than that, seriously." Buffy smirked, egging him on. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend, wait, no I'm not. I didn't like her fashion sense, and then there was the whole evil vampire thing. I wouldn't be doing my job if I let her live, or you for that matter."

Luther just looked at her, "Who are you?"

Buffy moved in towards Luther, scythe drawn for action. With a few waves of the weapon, Buffy was able to put Luther on edge so that he didn't know which way the weapon would land. He tried his best to fend her off, but she was just too good. The sound of a head falling to the ground and rolling a bit came next, followed by Buffy's answer, "I'm the Slayer, and you're, well, you're just a dead vampire." Buffy had to admit to herself that she was proud of the mess around her. It had been a while since she took so many vampires on a once. She had been in worse fights.

Buffy saw that the dead vamp had the colt in the holster of the gun belt that he was wearing. She bent down and took it off him, and then strapped it around her own waist. When she was done, she looked at the Winchesters, where were by then staring at her with awe and amazement. "What? Twenty years of looking for a demon and you've never heard of the Slayer." She was well aware of her use of the word 'the' when she coupled it with 'slayer'. There were a lot of Slayers activated, but she just found it instilled more fear with the baddies by saying 'The Slayer', instead of 'a Slayer'.

"I've heard a few stories," John admitted, "But I've never seen one in action."

"Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did." Buffy then followed John's gaze to the colt. "Here's the deal, I'll help you with your demon problem, but the gun stays with me. I came here to retrieve it so that it can be in the protection of the Watcher's Council. We don't want it falling into the wrong hands."

"Fine," John agreed. Both Sam and Dean looked at each other and then at their dad in confusion. Under normal circumstances, John would be too stubborn to accept help from anyone, and his son's knew that. So why was John agreeing to the terms so easily?

"Good, now can we head back to the motel? I need a shower, some food, and some sleep. Probably in that order." Buffy asked as she walked out of the farmhouse.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review, I enjoy reviews. They keep me motivated to write. I already know in my head how the family connection is going to play out...but I would love to hear what you think might happen.

and yes...I know...Dean mentions that Yellow-eyes killed Mom...and I realized after I wrote this that they don't know it's yellow-eyes yet...sue me...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Eric Kripke, therefore I do not own what they have created!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A woman walked out of a church with a devilish smile on her face, fresh blood on her hands. Her time in confession had been cleansing indeed. Foolish priest. Now she had to wait, wait until the priest was found, wait for word to hit the ears of the Winchesters, that one of their friends had fallen. Foolish Winchesters. They had all but declared war again her father, now that they had a particular gun in their possession, one that could destroy everything.

The woman, with the blonde pixy cut hair, was a demon of course. The incorporeal kind, the kind that had to inhabit a human body to do anything. Sort of like a certain kind of vampire, except not. As Meg left the church ground, for her name was Meg, a man approached her and she knew exactly who he was dispite never seeing him before. It was her brother wearing a different meatsuit. "We have a problem." He said to her, "Not only do they have the colt, but the Slayer as well."

"The Slayler huh? I like a challenge." Meg said, sounding a little cocky.

"Be careful Meg, she's not just any Slayer. This one took on the First and won."

"Don't you worry brother mine, I've got just the thing."

* * *

"So, this is all I know," John said. The hotel room was covered with all kinds of different information; maps, weather reports, newspaper clipping.

"Hold on, I have to make a call, put it on speaker phone. I'm not so good with the research and this sounds like a whole different game than I'm used to." Buffy said as she flipped open her phone.

"Well, maybe if it's too much for you to handle sweetheart, than you should hand us the colt and bail. I won't blame you." Dean said, lifting his eyes in a certain way that he did with a lot of girls. Buffy had run into the type before.

"That's ok, I'm adaptable, no extra charge." she said with an easy comeback, the phone to her ear waiting for Giles to pick up on the other end.

On the other side of the room, John waited patiently. He was perplexed by this girl, one that could take on a handful of vampires all on her own. He had heard of the Slayer, but only in passing. In his opinion one girl, as much as she could do, wasn't enough for the war they were facing. There was too much evil in the world for one girl.

"Hey Giles, vamps are dead. They were different though, different in the way that some sunlight was ok and no dust occurred when I staked them. What's the deal." Buffy listened intently as Giles explained to her that it was a rare type of vampire that she had faces, a kind that was nearly extinct.

"Will you be heading home, Buffy?" he asked her.

"Not yet, I'm with some people that need help with a demon. Been looking for it for over twenty years. I'm going to put it on speaker so that they can explain what's going on. Maybe you have some insight to add." Buffy explained. She could see Dean roll his eyes at them mention of them needing help. Buffy turned the phone on speaker.

John then explained to them all about everything. The crop failings, the electrical storms, the families that have had their lives torn apart. And the fact that he predicted the next place that the demon would go to.

"These demons sound like a derivative of demon not unlike the sort of demon that inhabit a human when they become a vampire. With the exception that they don't need blood to survive and can occupy the living of course. Perhaps with some more research." Giles said contemplating what books to search.

"I've done the research!" John practically exclaimed, "There nothing more to learn."

"You may be right Mr. Winchester, but I'm fairly certain I have access to some resources that you do not..." Buffy was confused why he tailed off like he did.

"Something wrong Giles?"

"Oh, it's probably nothing Buffy," Giles said, catching that his mind wondered off. "I just caught the time and realized your sister is overdue for our appointment. Like I said, it's probably nothing, perhaps she just got distracted with something."

"Have her call me when she get's in." And with that the phone call ended. "So, where to?"

Buffy hoped that they were close to this Salvation place they were going to. Her butt was starting to get numb from sitting on her bike for the last couple hours. She was thinking about how weird it had been meeting up with John again, after that brief run in, in LA that one winter. There was a connection she thought, didn't know what, but there was something. It was nagging feeling.

Finally they passed the city sign that welcomed them, but she noticed that John was pulling off to the side of the road, as did Sam and Dean in the Impala. Buffy pulled her bike up beside their two vehicles and pulled off her helmet, "What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Son of a bitch. I just got a call from Caleb." John explained. The name sent a chill down Buffy's spine reminding her that last time she heard of a Caleb. He was dead, but the name was still creepy.

"Is he alright?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah, he just told me Jim Murphy's dead."

"Pastor Jim? How?"

"His throat was slit. There was also sulphur found at his place." John explained.

"It was the demon?" Buffy asked.

"Maybe...but this ends, tonight!" John sounded adamant about the task that needed doing.

"Before we move on again, do me a favour?" Buffy asked, a little embarrassed to be asking this, "My butt's falling asleep on this thing, you mind if I pop it onto the truck and ride with you?"

"Sure, hop in, Sam and Dean will put it in." He said while telling his boys to do something. He popped open the tailgate.

Buffy rolled it closer to the back of the truck and got off, "It's ok, I got it." Buffy said.

"Don't be stupid, you can't lift that, we got it." Dean said going for the bike.

"I'm blonde, not stupid, just watch." Buffy crouched down, grabbing certain parts of the frame and hoisted it up, showing her awesome strength. The three Winchesters just stared at her with unbelief. Buffy edged the bike onto the tailgate and rolled it to a certain point so that it wouldn't fall off. It still need some adjustments so that it wouldn't fall off in transit, so she placed her hands on the ledge and hoisted herself up until her feet were straight up. Buffy turned herself around and let her feet down.

Dean just shook his head, "Show off..." he muttered as he turned around to get into his car. Buffy smiled and laughed to herself as she tied down her bike.

* * *

Buffy was getting some time to herself at the hotel room while the three Winchester were doing some street work going to the hospitals. She was a little worried to be truthful. She had asked Giles to ask Dawn to call her but she hadn't yet. Now that Dawn was a legal adult and off at University, Buffy had come to respect her independence, but it didn't mean she didn't worry.

Sam was the first one to return and something was bothering him. "You ok?" Buffy asked.

"Um, yeah, just a headache. But I think I found the next victim."

Before Sam could continue, Dean and John arrived. "What do you mean vision?" John asked. Sam sat down onto one of the beds and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dean then went on to explain what had been happening with his little brother.

"So, you're like a seer?" Buffy asked.

"We don't know what this is. But now we know who's next on the demon's list." Sam said. Then his phone rang. "Hello? Who is this? Meg?" it was then that Buffy noticed Dean perk up, "My dad? I don't know where he is." Then he gave a look of defeat and handed the phone to John.

As John talked to this Meg, Buffy phone rang as well. "Hello?"

"BUFFY!" a cry came through the phone.

"Dawn!" but the phone went dead. John was finished with his phone call as well.

"They know we have the colt," he told her, "They are going to keep killing my friends unless we hand it over. She said she has your sister as well and not to interfere or she'll die."

"You're not seriously thinking of handing them the colt, are you Dad?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly."

"Interfere my ass, if they wanted that they shouldn't have taken my sister." Buffy was determined. She flipped open her phone again and called up the first person she could think of to help her out. "Willow, I need you here, now, Dawn's in trouble."

"Buffy, sure, are you alone?"

"No, but it's ok. I need you."

"Ok Buff, just give them a little warning."

"A friend of mine can help us out. She'll be here any second." Buffy told them, she could see Sam starting to ask how. "She's a witch, and pretty nifty with teleportation."

Just then the room glowed white causing them to shield their eyes, and then the light faded away. Willow was standing in the middle of the room.

"You said Dawn's in trouble? Are you sure?" Willow asked meekly.

"Pretty sure, can you do a locator spell?" she asked her best friend. The guys were still a little stunned.

"Whoa, hold on a minute." John interrupted, "I've seen a lot in my time, and I've never heard of a witch that was good. I don't like this."

"You may have seen a lot, but you haven't seen it all, mister. Magic is a powerful thing, not many people can keep themselves in control. So yeah, we witches sometimes have a bad rap, I have even had a dark streak myself, which I'm not too proud of. But all in all, Magic can be beautiful and good." Willow ranted.

"Wills, you're babbling."

"Sorry, I just get defensive sometimes." Willow said, pulling herself together.

"I'm still not sure about this," John said, as if he was going to get his way with things.

"Un uh, you see this?" Willow pointed to her face, with which she was all serious with, "This is the resolve face. You haven't seen it before, but you'll come to know it quite well in the future. Buffy's sister is in trouble and nothing is going to stop me from helping. Dawnie's family."

John looked like he was going to object again, but instead he backed down. He couldn't really argue her point. It was just, with the demons and their powers this kind of thing put him on edge.

"Ok, so locator spell Will?" Buffy prompted again.

"Well, I don't have anything of Dawn's on me. But I can use you Buffy, you share blood." Willow explained. "Do you guys have maps?"

Sam looked around and gathered a few, a local one and one of the whole United States. He put them on a table. "How much do you need?" Buffy asked.

"Just a drop," Buffy pulled out a knife and poked her finger. Willow held out her hand as to catch the drop of blood in here hand. Before it hit, the droplet of blood froze in midair. Willow muttered something in Latin and stands of her hair blew back as if there was a small breeze. The drop of blood glowed and turned into a little ball of light. Willow then released the ball and it divided into five small balls, one went to a location on the map and the other four went to the four other people in the room, excluding Willow. With a final push, the map ball extinguished leaving a small mark where Dawn was located. The other four crashed into Buffy, John, Sam and Dean making them glow for a few seconds. Willow saw this and was confused. She knew that she didn't screw up the spell and the only reason it did what it did would be that the three men standing in the room where somehow related to Buffy.

"Did you do something wrong?" Buffy asked as she too saw what happened.

"No, it worked. It just located everyone that is related to you. I figured we'd get two results on the map, cuz you know, Hank. But only one."

"What just happened?" John demanded.

"The spell did what it did because you are related to each other. Immediate family I was guess." Willow shrugged and looked back to Buffy. Buffy's mind was on the tombstone she saw when she met John. He mentioned that his daughter was born in LA, the same day she was born, most likely the same hospital. Could it be that somehow something happened and she was switched at birth? Buffy had lived through too much weird stuff to rule it out. The only heart wrenching thought was that her mother wasn't really her mother. But it would make sense of how Hank had treated her when they had drifted apart.

John was thinking down the same lines, but on the other hand he doubted the witch's spell.

"I don't get it." Dead said, wanting some answers of his own. John hadn't told his son's about their sister that has died when she was only a three days old.

"When you were two Dean, we had a girl, your sister. She died when she was only two days old. Two years after that we had Sam." John admitted bowing his head. "But I always thought something fishy went on. She was healthy and then they told us she was gone."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

"I didn't think you needed to know, especially after we lost Mary." John said.

Buffy was sitting down, trying to process all this in her head. She vaguely remembered her Mom telling her one time that there was a scare when she was born, that she had been sick. That she was a miracle that survived. She wondered if that baby didn't in fact survive, but was switched with her. "So, you are really my Dad?" Buffy asked looking towards John. John gave her a look of affection; he just gained something he had lost many years ago. They just knew this was true.

"It can't be true," Sam objected, "Your sister. She wouldn't be related to you." The fact that the spell located Dawn attested to that.

Buffy smiled, trying to find a way to explain Dawn. "Dawn came to us about five years ago. She was a mystical energy that could tear open the dimensions. She was made from me, using my blood so that I would be obligated to protect her."

"Dimensions?" Dean asked with scepticism.

"Think of hell on Earth." Willow helped.

"So that would make Dawn..." John prompted but tailed off.

"Your daughter as well? In some weird awkward way, yeah." Buffy said, it was still a lot to process. "This is a lot to process. I mean, how did this happen?"

"Maybe you can figure that out after you get Dawnie back?" Willow suggested bringing reality back to the scene.

"Yeah, later," Buffy got down to business and looked at the map. "Is this where this Meg chick wanted to bring the colt?" she asked John.

John cleared his throat and pulled himself together and looked at the map. "Yeah, Lincoln."

"Ok, so we still need to save this family tonight, if we go towards your vision Sam." Buffy said starting to make a plan in her head.

"Give them the colt Buffy, they will go after the Demon tonight. You and I will go get your sister." John said having a plan of his own.

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed, "Willow, do you have anywhere to be? I could really use you."

"Let me check my schedule," Willow said with a mocking ponder, "Oh look all my appointment have been cancelled, looks like I'm free."

"Well then, let's go teach them not to mess with this family!" John said confidently.

* * *

A/N: Yup, these chapters just keep getting longer. Sorry for taking so long to update. I think you can expect that. School comes first and all.

Let me know what you think, I need reviews! I will try and post again soon though. I want to finish off the two SPN eps that are taking place in the story. But don't worry the story is far from over. REVIEW...or feel my squirrely wrath!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon or Eric Kripke, therefore I do not own what they have created!**

* * *

Buffy was staring out the window, the sun just setting in the west and the sky getting darker by the minute. Willow was in the back seat of the truck, while John drove as fast as he could without getting caught for speeding towards Lincoln, Nebraska. With them, in the seat beside John and Buffy, was an antique colt revolver still in a brown paper bag. It wasn't THE colt, no, that gun was with Sam and Dean, still back in Salvation.

Willow was deeply engrossed into John journal that he gave her to read, mainly on the demons that they were facing. _'This is amazing,'_ she thought to Buffy through the telepathic link they often used. _'This reads almost like a Watcher's Diary, everything he's ever faced is in here. Except he's the one who has faced it, not a slayer._' Willow could tell Buffy wasn't really listening. Her mind was on Dawn and the new found knowledge that her mother hadn't really been her mother, and Hank's absence really made more sense now, if he even knew. More importantly she was itching to know how any of this was possible, to be a fly on the wall the day she was born.

Buffy wasn't too worried about Dawn and her captures, with what was going down tonight at midnight. Perhaps it was false-confidence, but she had a feeling everything would turn out for the good. And Buffy was grateful for Willow coming along, nothing like having a very powerful witch on your side.

John remained silent during the ride, concentrating on driving, fast and not getting caught. Buffy felt herself drift, her eyes getting heavy as she slipped into slumber. She had always been the type to be able to fall asleep in cars. As Buffy slept, she dreamt.

* * *

"Come on buddy, let's go see Mommy."

Buffy found herself a spectator, like she was in the middle of a movie, only able to watch the events unfold. She was in a hallway, looked like a hospital and everything was in tones of grey and sepia. The voice that she heard was John's, who was walking towards her, carrying the nearly two year old Dean.

Buffy followed as John went to Mary's room. He found her crying in her bed. John put Dean down on a chair that was in the room and went to his wife's side. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, something's wrong with Elizabeth. She's in surgery. I don't understand, she was perfectly ok an hour ago."

Buffy felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the heart wrenching scene. "Elizabeth," a voice called to her, it was a soothing voice. She had recognized it, heard it before. Buffy turned to see a man shaped figure bathed in light. He had no definable features, but she knew who he was.

"I've told you to call me Buffy. I don't really answer to Elizabeth." She could feel him smile. "Is this dreamscape your doing?"

"Yes, you've realized the truth. You have questions that can be answered. You were once a good friend, and even though you don't remember that much from your time with us, I feel you must be told again. You realized the truth of you being a Winchester when you were no longer of this Earth."

"Great, I learned the true meaning of life and forgot it all when I was brought back to life." Buffy muttered.

"I am the one responsible for your switch with Elizabeth Summers."

This got Buffy's attention, "You what now?"

There was a sudden change of scenery. They were now in the nursery. A man was there, in the middle of changing hospital bracelets and medical charts. Buffy raised an eye, "That's you?"

"The body is a vessel, but yes, that's me. My orders were to make sure that you were someplace else. Just not with your real parents. We had no idea that the one I switch you with would die."

"But why?"

"Because of what happened to your brother Sam. His fate was to be yours. With your destiny as Champion of Good, we could not allow you to be tainted." He explained.

"But it's ok for Sam to be? He is just as much a Champion for Good as I am."

"Sam is tainted with Demon blood, fed to him as an infant. For what purposes, it is unclear of what the Demon's plan is. And no one knows why you were to be protected from this fate and not Sam. Only He knows."

"So God commanded that I be switched at birth? Why didn't He just stop all of this, he's all powerful isn't he?" Buffy was angry by now, she just didn't understand the motives for all of this.

"You were more accepting of this before." He said to her.

"Yeah, well I was dead before, Castiel. I actually have to live with this now." Buffy snapped.

* * *

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala outside the home of Monica, her husband and baby Rosie, waiting for something to happen, some sign that the Demon was around. Other things were on their minds as well, like the recent events that certain information came to light. Both were in deep thought, and one could tell just by looking at them.

"So?" Sam asked, asking of what Dean thought about it all.

"When did our lives become some kind of soap opera? It's like Days of our Freaky Lives." Dean said as he slumped into the driver's seat, looking out upon the house. Sam smirked at the comment. "We have a sister." He said it as if he was trying to out, trying to get used to it.

"Two, by way of some mystical convergence." Sam noted.

"Whatever the case, this is all going to end tonight, that Demon is gonna pay!" Dean declared just before the radio started going haywire.

* * *

"Buffy?" Buffy felt a shake of her shoulder and she jerked awake, her dream still lingering on her mind but her Slayer reactions were still sharp. John found his hand and wrist twisted in an awkward position and held with strength as Buffy fully woke up and saw what she was doing. She let go.

"Sorry, but it's kinda dangerous to wake a sleeping Slayer," Buffy said as if it were a common fact. "Are we here? Where's Willow?" she had noticed that the red headed witch was not in the truck with them. She was trying to take her mind off her dream, it was hard thinking of things that happened when she was dead.

"Yeah, we're here, a bit early too. Willow said she was going to check out the area. I have a few things I want to do as well."

"Hmmm, you think they might be here early as well, considering they set up the time and place and all?" Buffy commented nonchalantly.

"That's why we're going to go in really quiet. Come on." John got out the truck and Buffy followed. There were outside a derelict warehouse of some sort. John pointed to a water tower on top of one of the smaller buildings, which looked like it was the water supply for the building, for whatever reasons. Buffy followed John, instead of recklessly going into the warehouse to look for Dawn, her days of recklessness was over. She had finally grown up one might say. Plus it was kind of nice to have someone else play the leader for awhile, so that it wasn't up to Buffy to come up with an answer for everything. She also wanted to watch John, to see what kind of man he was and how he was in a fight. She didn't want to judge by what happened with the vampires. Well, he was using his common sense, so that gave him brownie points.

He found a ladder going up the building he wanted and when they got to the top Buffy finally asked what they were doing. John didn't say anything at first, he found an opening to the water tank and got out a rosary from his pocket, and he then said a few words of Latin over the water and dropped the rosary. "We now have holy water running though their sprinkler system."

"Don't you have to be a priest to do that? Wait, are you a priest?" Buffy asked.

John chuckled, "No, you don't have to be a priest, and no I'm not one. You just need to know the words and have the right intentions."

"Neat, could have come in handy way back when." She mused. Both of them nearly jumped when someone else came up the ladder. It was Willow.

"Well, they are good at hiding if they are here. Can't sense them anywhere." Willow said with slight worry.

"No worries Wills, we're still going to kick their asses." She turned to John, "They do have asses right?"

"I bet you were a handful growing up." Was all John could say before going back down the ladder.

Buffy looked to Willow with a confused face, "Was that supposed to be a compliment of an insult? I can't tell."

"Let's just go save Dawnie." Willow suggested.

* * *

"John, you made it. Too bad really, I was hoping to kill more of your friends." Meg watched as John entered the warehouse alone.

"Sorry to disappoint." John replied.

"I can see where your boys get their good looks." She commented making some small talk. John said nothing. "Although I must admit, considering what they said about you I thought you'd be...taller."

Buffy, on the other hand was using her expert stealth to sneak in the back way, making no noise as she came up behind Meg taking her by surprise. "Well you know what they say, size isn't everything." As Meg turned around to the new voice, Buffy landed a punch across the pixie blonde's face, sending her flying backwards a good five feet. As Meg got up she growled in frustration, her eyes blackened.

"You're going to pay for that."

"If you think I'm going to be scared off by the spooky eyes, I've seen them before. And trust me, she was scarier than you." Buffy mocked.

"So you're the Slayer. You were told not to interfere; now your sister dies." Meg threatened.

"Pa-lease, do you know how many times my sister has been in danger like this? It's just your run of the mill Tuesday. Of course, if she does die, the pain I'm going to put will be worse than hell." Buffy turned cold after her joking jests.

"Go ahead and kill me, torture me if you like, there are more where I came from." Meg told her with a smirk.

"Buffy," John got her attention and he pointed towards the back of the warehouse, about 15 people were walking into the room, all of them most likely demons.

"Willow!" Buffy yelled out and Willow came into the room from where John had.

"Sorry Buffy, she's not here. I looked everywhere."

"Damnit! Alright, plan B, run!"

They all took different paths to escape, John down some tunnel, Buffy out the front door and Willow lingered for a bit to put up a barrier spell to slow the demons down. Meg was closer to them away from the barrier and she was able to go after John before Willow could do anything. Willow then ran in the same direction as Buffy.

When Willow caught up with Buffy, Buffy was by John's truck, watching and looking for any sign of him. They were supposed to meet at the truck for a quick getaway. "Willow, get out of here. Go find Dawn; you're the only one who can."

"I'm not going to leave you here Buffy." Willow protested. "You need me here."

"No, I need you to find Dawn. Find her and then take her home. I'll be there when we're done slaying this demon." Buffy insisted. Willow didn't like this, not one bit, but she would do as her friend asked.

"Fine, be careful, and don't die. Or I'll bring you back again." Willow threatened. They both knew that Willow would never bring her back again, but it was a nice playful threat to use as an enticement to not die. They both tuned to the sound of John yelling out, most likely in pain.

Buffy turned back to Willow, "Go!" and she ran towards the direction that she heard John. The site she came upon was John pinned up against a wall, about a foot or two in the air. The demon responsible was a man. "Let him go," Buffy demanded.

"Well now, I don't think you're in any position to be making demands Slayer." Meg announced from behind her, Buffy turned to find that she was being surrounded. Slowly they moved closer to the Slayer, who seemed to be a little over her head with this predicament.

* * *

Sam was pacing in the hotel room. Dean was sitting up against the wall on his bed. They didn't get the demon like they wanted to. Sam had shot a bullet, but the demon escaped none the less. They saved the family, but the demon was still out there.

"Try it again," Sam pleaded to his brother. Dean just sighed and dialled their Dad's phone number. They both had been worried that he hadn't called yet to tell them that he was fine. It was already two in the morning. Dean waited as the phone rang, expecting it to go to voice mail soon enough.

To his surprise, someone picked up, "You boys really screwed up this time." It was Meg.

"Where is he?" Dean demanded in a low tone.

"You're never going to see your father again."

* * *

**AN: I once again apologize for taking so long between postings. I hope you like it. A few twists here and there. Even someone from Season 4 *wink*. Anyway...please review!**


End file.
